cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
William Butler
William Butler (1968 - ) Film Deaths * Stay Tuned For Murder'' (1987)' [''Sergeant]: Killed (though I don't know the details). * Terror Night (1987) [Chip]: Killed by supernatural forces (though I don't know the details). * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988) '[''Michael]: Impaled through the back with a tent spike when Jason (Kane Hodder) throws it at him while William is running away. His death is seen again when Lar Park-Lincoln has a vision of it, and his body is seen when Lar and Kevin Spirtas discover it. * ''Lady Avenger'' (1988)' [''Kevin]: Killed by Peggy McIntaggart (though I don't know the details). * [[Ghoulies II (1988)|'''''Ghoulies II (1988)]] [Merle]: Slashed across the stomach when the ghoulies hold him down on a stretch-rack underneath a swinging bladed pendulum. The ghoulies then wrap his body in gauze to resemble a mummy and place him in a coffin in the spook-house (with the patrons mistaking his body for part of the show.) * Spellcaster (1989) [Billy]: Killed by supernatural forces (though I don't know the details). * Arena (1989) [Skull]: Electrocuted (causing his head to explode) when Hamilton Camp causes a force feedback or power overload, while William is partially plugged into a computer system (William was wearing heavy makeup for this role). * Buried Alive (1990) [Tim]: Killed by supernatural forces (though I don't know the details). * Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990) [Ryan]: Hit in the face with a sledgehammer-swinging device activated by Jennifer Banko and Viggo Mortensen (having had meat-hooks impaled through his legs, hanging him upside down and slashed with a chainsaw by R.A. Mihailoff) as his sister (Kate Hodge) looks on helplessly. * Night of the Living Dead (1990) [Tom]: Killed in an explosion/burned to death (along with Katie Finneran) when spilled fuel leading to a truck is ignited whilst he's fighting with several zombies at a gas pump as he tries to shoot a lock off (his burnt body is later seen being eaten by zombies). * Inner Sanctum (1991) [Jeff Seigel]: Killed (though I don't know the details). * Night of the Cyclone (1991) [Cop No. 2]: Killed (though I don't know the details). * Watchers III (1994) [Tom]: Killed by one of the monsters. TV Deaths * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Gallery Tonytodd111lkkkk.png|William Butler and Katie Finneran's deaths in Night of the Living Dead Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1968 Births Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Actors who died in George A. Romero Movies Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Deaths in the Power Rangers universe Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members Category:People who died in a The Texas Chainsaw Massacre film Category:Texas Chainsaw Cast Members Category:People murdered by Jason Voorhees Category:People murdered by Leatherface